equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Music to My Ears Applejack "nice friendly competition" EG2.png|Guitar Centered Fluttershy hovering with tambourine EG2.png|Hamstocalypse Now Fluttershy and Applejack impressed EG2.png|Pinkie on the One Applejack "told ya" EG2.png|Player Piano Flim suggesting "animal Jane" EG2.png|A Case for the Bass Fluttershy playing tambourine in the band EG2.png|Shake your Tail! Applejack and Fluttershy rocking out EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Fluttershy looking at butterflies EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png|The Science of Magic Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png|Film Friendship Games Bloopers Applejack realizes her line flub EG3b.png Applejack "force of habit" EG3b.png Applejack's friends laugh at her EG3b.png Fluttershy has a lot of animals EG3b.png Rarity flubbing her line EG3b.png Rarity "six pages since my last line" EG3b.png Rarity "there's this totally shifty line" EG3b.png Fluttershy has even more animals EG3b.png Twilight and Fluttershy in a sea of animals EG3b.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Tales of Canterlot High Fluttershy freeze-frame pose EGS1.png|Dance Magic Fluttershy hears Rainbow Dash inside the closet EGS2.png|Movie Magic Fluttershy freaking out on the inside EGS3.png|Mirror Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Fluttershy "some light blush could be nice" SS1.png|Make Up Shake Up Photo of Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy SS2.png|A Photo Booth Story Fluttershy and Twilight watch their friends dance SS3.png|Raise This Roof Fluttershy cheers weakly "goooo" SS4.png|Steps of Pep Twilight's computer display success message SS5.png|Mad Twience Fluttershy meets up with her friends SS6.png|Monday Blues Fluttershy offers a pet to Sunset Shimmer SS7.png|Pet Project Poster for Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Marapore SS11.png|The Canterlot Movie Club Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png|Leaping Off the Page Fluttershy unscrewing the bus's rear window SS13.png|Get the Show on the Road Fluttershy shocked at her bird's nest hairstyle SS14.png|Epic Fails Fluttershy glowing with good vibes SS16.png|Good Vibes My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together :Seasons: 1 • 2 Fluttershy "the revenge?" EGDS2.png|A Fine Line Fluttershy, Lyra, and Sweetie Drops in knitting club EGDS4.png|Queen of Clubs Fluttershy suddenly surrounded by birds EGDS5.png|Overpowered Fluttershy solving equations with her animal friends EGDS6.png|The Finals Countdown Fluttershy "that all sounds lovely!" EGDS7.png|Star Crossed Fluttershy accepts Trixie's challenge EGDS10.png|A Little Birdie Told Me Crystal Guardian Fluttershy asks for the jewels back EGDS11.png|Super Squad Goals Fluttershy talking to the herd of cows EGDS12.png|Road Trippin Fluttershy using her geode powers EGDS14.png|Aww... Baby Turtles Fluttershy leaning over the crab habitat EGDS16.png|Too Hot to Handle Fluttershy catches the 'sea monster' EGDS17.png|Unsolved Selfie Mysteries Fluttershy shocked to see her brother EGDS19.png|Blue Crushed Equestria Girls leaving the school EGDS22.png|The Last Day of School Fluttershy smiling at the camera EGDS23.png|Outtakes Fluttershy feeding apple pie to chickens EGDS25.png|Five to Nine Two Fluttershys sing So Much More to Me EGDS26.png|So Much More to Me Fluttershy pointing at migrating birds EGDS33.png|Street Chic Sunset angrily crying into her couch EGDS34.png|Game Stream Fluttershy "that's the signal!" EGDS35.png|Best in Show: The Pre-Show Fluttershy talking about Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png|Best in Show: The Victory Lap Fluttershy looking lost in drama class EGDS37.png|Schedule Swap Mane 6 throw a surprise party for Rarity EGDS40.png|FOMO Fluttershy wiggling her toes EGDS41.png|I'm on a Yacht Fluttershy spilling a drink on Twilight EGDS42.png|Run to Break Free Fluttershy takes selfie with virtual animals EGDS44.png|Festival Filters Fluttershy appears in group video call EGDS46.png|Festival Looks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending :Seasons: 1 • 2 Twilight joins her friends at the lunch table EGDS12a.png|Best Trends Forever Fluttershy in contemplative thought CYOE2.png|Fluttershy's Butterflies Bird lands on Fluttershy's finger CYOE3b.png|Text Support Fluttershy assembles animals of the forest CYOE4a.png|Stressed in Show Fluttershy "the coolest drivers will admire" CYOE5c.png|Driving Miss Shimmer Fluttershy freezes in the spotlight CYOE9.png|Opening Night Flash, Fluttershy, and Twilight going backstage CYOE10.png|Happily Ever After Party Fluttershy petting a blue llama CYOE11b.png|Wake-Up! Fluttershy howling like a wolf CYOE12b.png|The Last Drop Fluttershy listens to Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png|Lost and Pound Fluttershy dressed in death metal gear CYOE16b.png|The Road Less Scheduled My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Fluttershy "the tide's coming in" EGFF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Fluttershy cuddling with little goat EGSB.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Fluttershy sipping orange juice EGSBP.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Larry's Comics cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2013 blank cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special alt cover A.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special Hastings cover.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special credits page.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 4.jpg Equestria Girls Holiday Special page 5.jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls second movie poster.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Package.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls standard doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls doll pamphlet.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls pep rally doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll packaging.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll.png Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks neon doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy Rockin' Hairstyle Doll.jpg Fluttershy Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Fluttershy doll back of packaging.jpg Friendship Games Sporty Style Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg Friendship Games School Spirit Wondercolts dolls.jpg Friendship Games Canterlot High Playset packaging.jpg NYTF 2015 Canterlot High playset with EG dolls.png NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games display 2.jpg NYTF 2015 Friendship Games doll packages.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Mane Six lineup.png Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Everyday packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Dance figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Dance packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Rockin' Fluttershy doll.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Beach figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Beach packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Sleepover set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Sleepover set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Cafeteria Set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy School Cafeteria Set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy Pet Spa packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Elements of Friendship Sparkle Collection Set.jpg Mane Seven Equestria Girls Classic Doll Assortment lineup.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Fluttershy doll.jpg Equestria Girls Classic Style Fluttershy doll packaging.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Friendship Games Shout! Factory poster.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Equestria Girls Friendship Games Region 2 DVD Cover.png Equestria Girls Friendship Games Book cover.png EG Friendship Games Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Canal Toys-MLPEG Nail Stickers.png EG Friendship Games Fashion Frendzy.jpg EG Friendship Games Ready to Rumble!.jpg Equestria Girls The Legend of Everfree book cover.jpg Equestria Girls Forever digital single cover.jpg Miscellaneous Choose Fluttershy CYOE.jpg Fluttershy EG Rockified artwork.png Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art.png Fluttershy Rainbow Rocks character bio art 2.png EQG3 Promotional Image.png Friendship Games Facebook promotional image.png Wondercolts Team.png MLP EG Friendship Games Facebook.jpg Humane 5 and Spike Magic EG3 Shout Kids.jpg Fluttershy Friendship Games bio art.png Friendship Games Fluttershy Sporty Style artwork.png Friendship Games Fluttershy School Spirit artwork.png Equestria Girls Minis Fluttershy promo image.png Equestria Girls Digital Series Fluttershy official artwork.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 1.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 2.png MLP Equestria Girls Digital Series full group pose 3.png 962876.jpg Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|Equestria Girls Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png|Friendship Games Fluttershy with multiple birds perched on her arms EG4.png|Legend of Everfree Fluttershy freeze-frame pose EGS1.png|Dance Magic Fluttershy hears Rainbow Dash inside the closet EGS2.png|Movie Magic Fluttershy freaking out on the inside EGS3.png|Mirror Magic Fluttershy offers a pet to Sunset Shimmer SS7.png|Summertime Shorts Fluttershy smiling at the camera EGDS23.png|Digital Series Fluttershy "the tide's coming in" EGFF.png|Forgotten Friendship Fluttershy tightly clenching her eyes EGROF.png|Rollercoaster of Friendship Fluttershy cuddling with little goat EGSB.png|Spring Breakdown Fluttershy sipping orange juice EGSBP.png|Sunset's Backstage Pass es:Fluttershy/Galería pl:Fluttershy/Galeria pt-br:Fluttershy/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages